the one fading away
by PoisonVixen-Aky
Summary: Sometimes fate is not on your side. life becomes a bitch and dealing with it becomes a burden. its rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

They say some day are better than others.

Everydays aren't easy and sometimes its getting worst and worst. she knew that too well but did not wanted her friends to be aware of her condition as he called it. she had only a limited time on earth before he would vanish. Deep beneath the earth she would be buried. No one actually knew her true name as she hid it under a male persona as everyone always took her for a guy. She never dared tell them the truth and it was decent enough like this. Millie was her name. Millie ''Tails'' Prower. Even her best friend wasn't aware of that fact as she played well.

It was monday. She woke up tired as if she did not sleep at all. Her phone was ringing again and again. Her voicemail was probly full since she locked herself inside. After a visit to the hospital.

°Flashback°

The Doctor entered the room and sat at his desk with a brown enveloppe. He cleared his throat and tried to find the right words to say to his patient. The young lady was impatient to get out and get back to her inventions. But Fate said otherwise on this day. The doctor gave her the bad news and she crumbled into tears in the office. Having no idea how much she had left; weeks, months or even maybe years? It meant nothing to her as her world was falling appart. She walked out the office her tails and ears down and zipped her grey hoodie and hid her face away as quickly as possible. Then simply headed back home and locked herself in her house. Blocking the windows and locking the doors. Nobody was allowed to see her like this. Especially since they did not knew her but they knew Tails. A male persona she had created because of her best friend's perception. He had failed to noticed who she was and she had only played along all these years planning to tell him. And now this, death drawing near.

°end of the flash back°

She looked at her phone and rejected the call not knowing who it could be. Her clock ringed knowing she had to go to the hospital to follow her treatements everyday trying to appear on with a ''high moral'' or they would question her with no Chaos knew she had enough of their endless at the hospital she walked the corridors and waited in the waiting room for her turn to come. Then a couple of minutes later her name came in the speaker and she undressed to put the hospital jacket on and layed on a table as they putted a mask on her face to shoot radiations to her affected brain. The personal was nice but the she had no moral. Her condition was simply disastrous. Treatements during the day and chemicals at night. A couple of minutes later the treatement was over for today and she had to get back home. A nurse stopped by and grabbed her forearm. '' young lady. You have no one who can come with you? '' she asked and Millie shook her head and pulled her arm away from the nice nurse and headed to the hospital exit. Once outside she hide herself in her hoodie once more and headed back home as fast as she could before bumping into a familiar stature. When her frail body bumped into the taller one she fell back on the street and a white gloved hand was extended to help her stands up. She tried avoiding the other's looks. Black jeans and a trashy camesole with a leather jacket. It was no one else than Scourge himself. The worst womanizer and enemy of the whole click besides Eggman. She looked down and tried to get away but he grabbed her and said:'' please next time be more careful lady. I'm not always THAT nice to strangers..'' she swallowed her saliva and nodded before walking away from the green male and surprisingly he didn't seens to have followed her like he use to do with most of the females he wanted to creep out. Millie for once had respect for him. A tiny bit of respect but she had some.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day another treatement.

Her alarm clock ranged and Millie woked up. Her voicemail were overloaded and for once she decided to listen to them or at least empty the box. She touched her phone screen and listened carefully to the three first being the doctor's messages to give her the next appointements date to check on her condition. Then there was one from Shadow. Why would he leave her a message in the first place ?

'' Hello Tails, its Shadow. Everyone is deeply worried about you and are on my back to annoy you because even the Faker can't seems to reach you. Its just a warning i'm gonna come to your place weither you want it or not'' -she looked surprised as she listened to Shadow's message and a shiver ran down her spine. He always freaked her out. Maybe it was his cold side or the fact he wanted to blow the planet and all living being? Or the fact he held on the ghost of his best friends sometimes almost talking to her? Millie got lost in her reflections as a loud noise came from her kitchen surprising her. The young vixen grabbed a baseball bat and walked carefully toward the kitchen asking ''who's there?''. A familiar voice replied on a dry tone '' Do you really expect a rapist or a burglar to reply '' Its your friendly neighboorhood criminal. Want a sandwich?''. It was Shadow the cold black hedgehog was in her kitchen. He did visited her as he warned in the voicemail he left a week ago. Shadow walked toward her and asked :'' what are you gonna do with that bat ? ''.She swallowed her saliva and dropped it on the floor with some tears running of her cheeks. He felt almost guilty to see her like this and noticed that she did not tried to conceal her gender for once. ''Was about time for you to stop hidding ..''. She was surprised , someone did noticed she wasn't Miles but Millie. '' Altough i don't know what your real name is i figured it something close to Miles isn't it?'' . She nodded and crumbled on the floor crying. He did not understand why but sat down next to her.'' Could you tell me why you're hidding from everyone like this?And please tell me the truth for i made an effort to come here by myself.''-. He was serious and was giving her a stern gaze. Millie leaned at his shoulder and told him the truth. She had a disease that would be fatal sooner or later. The kind that could not be cured. Only treated and slowed down. She had another treatement and had to run. As soon as she stood up to run outside. Shadow grabbed her wrist and shouted '' Chaos Control''. Both landed on the hospital yard and she thanked him with a faint smile and entered what seemed to her like an artificial hell. Sick people around. Most of them decaying with the same ''condition'' as she called it. They repeated the process, first the radiations with the noisy machines and then later at home the chemo pills. For once as she walked in her bathroom she threw the hoodie away and untied her hair which fell on her shoulders. Looking at her reflections she tought it was maybe time to feel beautiful and good. She was maybe affected by this disease it didn't mean she had to decay like the others. She could at least try to enjoy what she had left.

The vixen walked to her room and looked into her drawers for a top that would be different. A red corset like top. Laced with black and purple. That would be fine. Millie grabbed the eyeliner and traced fine lines around her eyes. Slowly but surely , Miles disapeared as Millie came out. A deep red lipstick then a fine black line as the finishing touch. The vixen was transforming herself into a woman instead of a young nerd. She braided her hair on both sides of her head and left her fringe falling over her cheek. The lady had enough of hidding slowly letter herself go. She even smiled at her reflections in the mirror on the opposite wall. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and some combat boots. Good thing Rouge and the girls left all those garments at her place. They all tought ''Tails'' was not interested into anyone and would simple never use his room. As he was always in his lab. Tonight was a different night for her. She would come out as a girl and also. She would enjoy it. Whatever they would say. It would be an interesting night. Before walking outside she grabbed a black velvet cloack. It was definately the perfect finishing touch for a dark princess look. That and the velvet chocker with a brass coffing hanging from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Even with these chains,

You can't stop me.

The vixen started walking her two tails hidden under the thick cloack and she stopped by the bar Scourge was reputed to hang around when he had a free moment. The green one was leaning at the bar holding a beer and talking with Shadow and Rouge both drinking. The vixen removed her cloak and hanged it at the wall flipping her hair. Her years of observation would finally give something. Scourge raised his right eyebrow spotting a ''Chick'' as he liked to call the ladies.

The green one chugged his beer and threw it away and lighted up a cigarette. Then poked Shadow then said :'' If you'll excuse me. I'm needed elsewhere'' he said grinning and Shadow looked at the newcomer with a puzzled expression and realised who she was. He facepalmed and sighed.'' i'm not getting into this...'' Rouge looked at Shadow intrigued then asked him :'' what's wrong honey? And why is Scourge heading to...hey wait i have the same clothings..'' she noticed pouting. The alabaster bat and the midnight hedgehog starring at the strange scene. Scourge blew his smoke away and leaned at the wall next to Millie then offered her a cigarette. Which she accepeted and he lighted it up for her. '' My i have never seen a Babe like you around. Where the Fuck have you been all my life? '' he crudely asked her. Millie amused chuckled and raced a finger at the male's chest then responded with: '' I've been Dying to meet you'' . He was a bad boy. Not the nice type but still. Millie had Mobius number one's hero as her best friend. Always ignored as nobody had noticed her. Nobody but Shadow who had paid attention. And now the handsome green one was enspelled by her charm or so she tought. At first he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him then locked his lips against hers and blew some smoke into her mouth.

Which she breathed and blew away as she broke the kiss. Rouge starring at the scene was surprised. A girl did dared kiss Scourge even with his reputation. She musn't be from around else she was crazy. She tought. Scourge noticing his friends starring pulled her along and joined the two others. Shadow did figured out who it was a second ago. ''Guyz , lemme introduce you to...'' Scourge looked at her and asked '' Watchur name 'gain?'' trying to appear ''Bad-ass'' even more. ''Millie , is the name.'' she responded to the green one and extended her arm toward the two others. Rouge pulled her and kissed her cheeks.'' Welcome around honey and please be carefull with this green idiot.''She whispered to her. ''you have no idea how crazy he can be and totally lack morals sometimes.'' she nodded to the bat and kissed Shadow's cheeks as a greeting. He gave her another stern gaze and sighed. ''What Shadz , you know her?'' Scourge asked blowing away cigarette smokes by his nostrils. He shook his head trying to bluff. Luckily Scourge wasn't the social type when it came to decipher Shadow's expressions and body language. He did not cared either. A chick had interest for him. Another one night stand it would be. And if she was good more than that.

Millie chuckled a couple of times and payed a couple of drinks to Scourge and refused every drinks he offered her. The green one ended up too drunk to do anything and fell on the bar's floor. Her night was almost over. Rouge left a couple of minutes later saying she had an emergency leaving only Shadow and her alone at the bar. '' You know the Faker would be angry at you for that , right?'' She glared at him and snapped back with'' Since when do YOU care about someone else? '' He grinned and spat on Scourge laying on the floor. '' Do you really intend to hang with that moron now? I tought you had some decency . Guess i was wrong ''. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as what he said was painful to hear. '' i am ...decent..i just needed a break..''. He starred at her with a raised eyebrow and grabbed her then teleported them in the park. '' Do you intend to avoid everyone and to dress like that all the time? '' - she looked at him and asked;'' what's wrong with my clothings? '' -'' they're not yours , its all Rouge's clothings. But you can dress the way you want for all as i care. But should tell everyone what you're going trough. So they would get off my fucking back for once..'' She chuckled and caressed his cheek. '' i will...i guess i have no choice .. and thank you..'' - '' For what? Giving you a reality slap across the face? '' he spat on the grass and sighed. ''Tomorrow, fix that. Or else i will'' she had no more choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck your Salon hair and Dirty tricks.

Millie had another treatement and after she would enjoy a walk in the park. Turning her phone on she tried to call sonic. Dialing his cell number she hoped he would not ignore her like she did to him.'' Hello? Wuzz here? '' it was his voicemail. '' hi.. sonic .. its me your little buddy.. i have to talk to you. Could you please call me back its sorta important.'' she left him a message hoping he'd catch it soon.

The blue blur ran trough the park and stoppped by a familiar stand where he could enjoy his favorite meal. Chili dogs and it was a special two for the price of one. He could definately not resist that. '' Hey Sergio. Havin' a special uh? '' the big feline nodded '' Sì Sonic, you want some ? Look , i'll do four for the price of one because you're the best customer i can have !'' Was this his lucky day? It surely was an interesting offer and bought the four chili dogs and ran to the first bench he found and sat down bitting the first chili dog to notice a message in his Voicemail Box. Without noticing a lady sitting down next to him.

Millie sat down on the first bench she found sighing. '' he must be busy '' she tought. Then a familiar odor came to her nose and the blue blur sat next to her bitting a chili dog and watching his phone and even calling. ''Damn it ... i'm not disguised..'' she tought then realised he would not catch. Sonic was sometimes oblivious. Even to the obvious fact that Miles was in fact Millie. She was dressed with teh same grey hoodie she wore every day she had to go at the hospital and a pair of white skinny jeans with holes in the legs. The blue hedgehog was eating the chilidogs so fast that it happened. The sauce been launched to the vixen's pants. She felt like her heart would stop. Now he had noticed her.

The blue blur felt so hungry and he shove an entired dog into his mouth and listened to his voicemail. He skipped all of Amy's messages and listened carefully at his best friend's message. He sounded so sad over the phone and he dared miss the call. He felt like kind of a cunt.'' Damn...how could i miss his call...'' he ate another dog and shoved it all into his mouth chewing so fast over it that he spilled sauce everywhere. Even on the girls next to him. He froze for a second and noticed the mistake he just had commited. '' Oh ...Shit. You're okay miss? '' - he pulled out a handkerchief and tried to whipe it away but it had no effect. She seemed frozen. Not apparent reactions. Totally immobile. He waved his hand before her face and she looked away. '' yes... i'll just go..'' the voice sounded familiar and he stopped her.'' please...how could i make you forgive me ? Can i buy you a new pair of jeans maybe? '' he said genuinely. But she tried to go away and then a catastrophe happened. She bumped into Amy Rose. The pink hedgehog pushed her away. How dare she spent some time with Sonic ?! A perfect stranger had the right to be touched by him and not her? It was unnacceptable ! '' Hey Sonic who is she?! '' she yelled at him who tried to explain but she pulled her hammer out and threatened Millie without even knowing who it was. Sonic came in the middle . '' Wow ! Amy you can't hit everyone with that ! Besides i spilled sauce over her and i just tried to wipe it away. Jeez.. '' it seemed to have reassurated the obsessive one while Millie tried to escape the awkward situation. She ran as fast as she could knowing Sonic would be stucked with Amy for at least ten minutes before he would find a way to escape. The vixen had a way out. Even tough the tears began running across her cheeks. She had an occasion to speak to him. To tell him who his ''Little Buddy '' truly was. But the pink obsessed had to ruin everything. When she could finally leave the park. She picked her phone and tried to call Shadow. Why him? She had no idead but she still called him.'' Hi...i need to see someone...meet me at my place? Ok good..''


	5. Chapter 5

a first bloom,

a poison kiss.

The midgnight hedgehog picked up the phone to hear Millie over the phone.'' Yeah?..'' Why did she haven't spoke to the Faker yet? He knew deep down she haven't. And a minute later as he was ready to go he heard his phone ringing. Twenty five new text messages. From basically everyone. Even Scourge texted him. He sighed and looked at them.

-Yo Shadz. Got any news from the Chick?

-Nope, now leave me alone.

-Fine fine. And Screw U LOL.

Scourge was always annoying. Even via text messages. Others were from the Faker.

-Yo Shad, can you help me?

-Why would i help you Faker?

-Cuz ...you're the best?

-please if you have to suck my dick at least let me dirty talk...

-Aww.. comon and ewww... you Nuts?

-No now fuck off.

Shadow had no patience and left his phone on the couch then simply teleported in Millie's living room finding her on the floor unconscious. '' wake up...'' he gave her a couple of slaps and she didn't reacted. He looked around of her and noticed a razor blade to realize he was hovering over a pool of blood. He had no time to waste and teleported them both at the hospital. As soon as he arrived she was transported at the intensive cares. A nurse came to him asking about her cards and infos. Which he gave her.'' is she gonna make it?'' -'' is she your relative or wife? '' he shook his head and told her she was only a friend. An hour later visitors been allowed and Shadow stood next to her bed. She was now conscious and alive. The blood loss and left her weak and struggling to stay awake. He pressed a wet towel against her forehead. '' Millie.. you shouldn't do that. Next time. Just call me like you did and wait for me. Okay? '' the black hedgehog asked her. She nodded and began to cry once again. '' i think the doctors won't let me out this time... until they make sure i'm stable enough...'' and cried again. He felt somewhat responsible for her and walked out of the room to find the doctor. Which he poked on the shoulder. Which turned to him'' Yes..? '' he cleared his throat and asked him'' i would like to be miss Prower's responsible person or whatever the title..'' The Doctor starred at him puzzled '' you want to be her caretaker ? Are you a family member ? Or her husband or even Boyfriend? '' He lied and nodded at the second one. Trying to get the doctor to acknowledge him as Millie's caretaker.'' well i'm affraid you can't. She's not stable enough to deal with her condition why would we let her out again?'' then he stopped. As Shadow punched him right in the face and he flied at least fiften metres trough the corridor.'' Can i now? '' he asked spitting no the floor. The doctor simply raised a thumb and Shadow walked back into Millie's room. '' i'm gonna be your caretaker. You won't have to feel alone now...'' he said. Making her smile without understanding why. Then he kissed her. A warm and long kiss.

_Authors's note: so far i like what i write. Hope you enjoyed it too. More to come later 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Pig Pig get out !_

_You dirty witch!_

A week later when she finally was able to return home. Millie looked at herself in the glass she didn't seemed so sick after all. She still had some scars over her wrist but nothing anyone would notice but Shadow. Speaking of which was behind her and kissed her cheek.

'' See ? You look just fine. Don't worry about it''. He said to her and wrapped his arm around of her waist and held her tight. The vixen smiled and looked at him. His presence seemed to comfort her a little even tough she knew her condition would never be cured. Which didn't mean that she had to become a loner and become the gloomiest girl around. The male pulled out of his pocket a little brass chain with a clock hanging around of it. '' this tiny clock don't work'' he said. '' but what's the use of a broken clock ?'' she asked him. '' so you will never have to worry about the time because you won't have any limit ''

_'' you won't have any limit ''_

these words resonated into her mind. Like a broken mirror shattering into eternity. For once she felt good enough to call her ''best friend'' again and face him. She sent him a text message.

-Hi sonic...i have to speak with you

-Sure , what's up Bud?

-IRL dude.. its important..

-Kkay gimme 5. where?

-Park.

-Good.

The vixen and the hedgehog walked out of her home holding hands. For once she wore something more feminine instead of her usual grey hoodie under which she hid herself ever since she had the bad news.

At the other side of the town-

Sonic just replied to his best bud as he always called as soon as he walked outside Amy was standing before him. Her usual creepy smile and catched his hand. '' i tought we could go on a date today ! Well sure thing is you will take me on a date off course... and i figured the Cinema would be great don't you agree? '' she tried to appear smarter and even cultivated. Poor Sonic to be stucked with a creepy fangirl. She was genuiely in love with him but didn't realised how creepy her way to express it was. He was going to be late if he followed her but had an idea. He would simply run away as fast as he could and Chaos knew how fast he could go leaving behind a note _'' i'm sorry i had to go''_ the paper fell on the grass and the pink one sat on the ground crying. Once again her hero had blew her away like a leaf in the wind. He ran all his way to the park and stopped by the Chilidog stand and ordered the four he usually took since the promotion. He ate them super fast just to make sure he would spoke his mouth full to his best bud he had not see in a month. Tails was becoming secretive and Sonic was worried. But finally on this bright sunny day his best buddy finally contacted him to have a talk. Or so he said but Sonic had a plan in mind. He would make sure Tails have a great day and would come out of his place more often. He had no idea why he became so gloomy but he would make sure it wouldn't happen again. He even ran to the store for a minute just to get blanket and a basket and some treats and snacks in case they would be hungry. Then sat on the said blanket and waited hoping to see him soon.

Millie and Shadow walked across the streets and the male stopped by a store and walked out with a large hat and a pair of shades and handed them over to her.'' here.. it'll protect you from the sun. Don't worry its just a precaution.'' she blushed and took them. Putting the hat and the shades on it was perfectly adjusted to her long white sleeveless dress. The wind blew through it like the petals of a lily. She smiled to him with a faint blush on her cheeks. The male wore a white loose shirt and a pair of black extended his arm to her and grabbed her hand then pulled her close to him and took three step backward. Leaving her no choice but to follow and he made her turning on herself in a dancing manner.

_''__Roxanne __  
__You don't have to put on the red light __  
__Those days are over __  
__You don't have to sell your body to the night '_'

she followed the steps across the streets with him. Listening to his words. Its was spontaneous yes. And how charming. She felt enspelled byt the hedgehog who simply was cheering her up. They both broke into laugher and Shadow regained his composure grabbing her hand and slided his feet in circles pulling her along. Then grabbed a rose and left a ring for it. He putted the flower in between his teeth and caressed her side. The vixen for once felt alive with this simple dance almost forgotting she had to meet her best friend at the park to tell him the truth. She remembered him and they stopped with a long and passionated kiss. Luckily he placed the rose in her hair before kissing her. A couple of minutes later they arrived at the park noticing the blue blur laying on a blanket and starring at the sky. She felt hesitant and almost paralysed with fear. What would he think of her? He had no idea at all. And now, what would he think of her secrecy. Of her condition and also of her proximity with Shadow? All these questions left unanswered. She looked up to him. '' i think i can't make it Shad... i...i...'' he placed an index on her lips.'' i will at least speak to him a little to make sure you can explain yourself the details..'' she blushed at Shadow's words and looked him walking to the blue one.

Sonic waited on his back starring at the sky. '' i wonder when he'll finally around...'' then was interrupted in his train of toughts by his darker rival and stood next to him. '' Hey Faker, i have to speak to you'' Sonic surprised sat down and looked up at him;'' whaddya want Shadz? '' He did not liked to be called Shadz just by anyone. Especially not he simply groaned and pointed at Millie further in the park. '' you see that lady? '' he nodded.'' well your best buddy... '' his mouth fell and he pointed at her '' you mean? '' he nodded and sat next to him. '' Your Little Bro is more like a little Sis..'' Sonic scratched his head in confusion and looked at Shadow again. ''So ...Tails was ?'' ''Millie ''Tails'' Prower and not Miles. And if you're truly a good you'll be a gentlemen...got it? '' - Sonic surprised at Shadow's attitude nodded and beaconed Millie with a hand gesture. She bitten her lip and walked to them and sat in between the two guys. '' Hmm.. H-hi..'' she shyly said and removed her shades sighing. Sonic hugged her and gave her his signature thumbs up. She giggled and blushed. '' Shadz told me about you and i'm sorry i treated you like a guy this whole time. It was n't easy to tell hmm... Bu-Millie ! '' she giggled and shook her head. ''Tails is still okay but you just have to get used to it now...'' she looked away and Sonic patted her shoulder. '' Hey you're my best friend no matter what , you should know that already! '' he smiled to her and gave another thumbs up. She took a deep breath and hugged him. '' Thank you Sonic ...''


	7. Chapter 7

its time to face the Music.

A quiet morning . Millie recieved a letter, which was a formal invitation to a bal. '' hmm... a bal''

the blond vixen was curious and enthusiast at the idea of her very first bal. She walked to her room and sat on her bed where Shadow was still sleeping. She daydreamed about how she could be dressed and maybe have a good time for once. Then tears ran down her cheeks again. The mere idea of the disease was still destroying her inside. She held the brass watch around her neck trying to stop crying then felt a warm pair of arms around of her to see that Shadow had woke up and hugged her. '' shhhh...don't cry. I'm here with you '' these words sounded like a miracle to her. And even comforted her for an instant. Almost forgetting about her condition.

Finally Shadow stood up from the bed and grabbed a pair of underwear he slipped in and went to the the kitchen grabbing the phone on his way there. '' i'm making a call dear.'' he said calmly and dialed Rouge's number. It rang twice before he answered the phone. '' Hello? ...who's there? '' she asked with a tired voice and Shadow groaned..'' still up all night aren't you ? '' '' well i'm a bat you smartass ! '' she snapped at him and yawned.'' what's up Shad? Besides waking me up ? '' Shadow told her about the Bal he and Sonic planned for Millie. And that he needed her services to make her feel like a beautiful woman and maybe forget her condition for once and enjoy a night at least. The bat agreed with the idea and they discussed the details over the phone for at least an hour while Millie was cooking breakfast . The the door ranged. She grabbed a vest and a pair of short to run to the door and opened to ..Sonic?! The Blue male was wearing a pair of old jeans and a white opened shirt with a pair of shades and winked at her. '' i came to pick you up for best friends day! '' She stepped back in surprise and Shadow appeared behind her and kissed her cheek. '' it was my idea dear. Please accept it, now go dress and he'll wait'' he said and Sonic winked again giving his signature thumbs up. The blond vixen ran to her room smiling with a tear running across her cheek.

The blue hedgehog was now standing in the doorframe waiting for his best friend to be ready and chuckled. First time he and Shadow were to get along without any problem. All for his best friend and now Shadow's loved one. It was indeed somewhat awkward to stand before his rival like this.

Both of them starrign awkwardly at each others until the blond vixen walked out of her room with a pair of tight denim shorts and a mesh tank top over white belly shirt. Her hair fastened in a ponytail with her fringe falling across her face. Both of them looked at her so she was stunning and natural. Making her touching her cheeks blushing. '' Do i have something on my face? '' she asked shyly and her dark lover shook his head and kissed her forehead. '' you're beautiful, that is all'' '' Yep i can't disagree at all! So ready? I got a whole planning for today! To make sure we have a good day together like we use to do ! '' he said with enthusiasm. She smiled and replaced her hair with her pinky. She obviously was happy and the blue male grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside and pulled her on his shoulders to give her the fastest piggy back ride she ever had.'' Woooowwww!'' the wind whipped her face so he was running fast and Shadow looked at them leaving. It would give him the time to prepare everything with Rouge. They Crossed the park and stopped by the beach. Millie sat on the beach sand a little dizzy and Sonic planted the umbrella. '' Is this alright like this? '' he kepts on preparing everything trying to make sure everything was perfect for her. Knowing that because of her treatement she had become a little more fragile than she use to was a great day. But there was a storm coming at the horizon. A pink and angry cloud coming slowly but surely. Sonic hasn't called Amy in a she had become paranoid. She ran to them and stomped the sand once she joined them. Grabbing the blue blur by the left ear and glaring at Millie with an intensive hatred in her eyes. If she could throw daggers or lazers. Millie would be fried and sliced and diced already.

_**'' JUST WHO IS THIS? AND WHY ARE YOU WITH HER A THE BEACH WHEN YOU FORGOT OUR DATE?!'' **_

Millie felt awkward and looked down while tears ran down her cheeks again. Sonic on the other half tried to escape Amy's clutch and tried to explain everything to her. Which for once she listened carefully and felt sorry for Millie and sat next to her. '' I'm sorry i tought you were a nasty chick trying to steal sonic away from me again'' Millie sighed and kept her mouth shut knowing that everything she could say could and would be used against her later. Hours passed and they enjoyed the beach even if Amy was there with her huge temper. Gladly for her she had no treatement the weekend so she could enjoy a full day with her best friend. And once the sun setted he promised he would bring her back home himself and noticed she fell asleep on the blanket he brought. Then grabbed her bridal style and walked her home instead of running. While walking they came across Shadow who smiled at him. '' Thanks Faker, did she spent a good day? '' he nodded and explained even the Amy incident and both laughed a little without waking her up. Finally on the porch, Sonic transfered Millie into Shadow's arms which teleported them inside and layed her down on her bed and he streched his arms. '' Good night dear.. '' then kissed her cheek. Then sent a message to Rouge to ask her to pick Millie up tomorrow to get her ready for the bal.

The next morning, Millie woked up on her bed. Shadow was no where to be seen in the room and she could hear noises from the kitchen. She stood up from the bed and putted a long shirt on and walked to the kitchen to find Rouge cooking. '' Sit down Sugar ~'' she said. Millie nodded and sat around the table and watched her cooking. '' How do you like your pancackes ? '' she didn't had the time to respond that it was already ready with on top of it a couple of strawberries slices in a strange pattern. '' i call it , a sweet morning. Here a mug of coffee'' Millie shyly accepted and took a sip of the hot coffee and soon enough took a bite from the pancakes. As she tried to ask why Rouge was here she shoved another fork of the pancakes into her mouth to interrupt her.'' Tsk tsk sweety, don't ask and eat your breakfast. We have a busy day before tonight~'' the vixen blushed and nodded. '' and please... put something decent on. We have to get you a dress and make sure you'll be the most beautiful lady around ! '' she said with enthusiasm. Rouge that usually didn't tolerated other beautiful women around of her. Her pride didn't liked competition. But Shadow asked her to make sure his sweetheart would be the princess of the ball. Millie that everyone tought to be a boy at first needed to be in touch with her feminity. Once the both of them finished eating she pushed the blonde one to her room and stripped her. She reflexively covered herself blushing deeply and Rouge shook her head.'' No no Honey, you definately need help there...'' Millie looked at her puzzled and Rouge pulled out of a bag by the doorframe a box. '' here these undies should fit you perfectly ''. It was a red and black laced thongue and a matching bra. Millie always wored shorts before and was still covering herself told Rouge to look away. '' Please Honey, you think i have never seen a woman body before? Now put these on right now! '' She sounded bossy but Shadow wanted her to feel Femme Fatale and Rouge did knew what to alabaster bat helped Millie with the bra and even replaced the vixen's breast and placed her in front of the mirror. '' See ? You look marvellous honey. Why hidding this sublime body ? '' The Vixen seemed surprised at her own reflection. At her own surprised she did looked good. Considering this time she didn't tried to act like she did at the bar. Rouge would made of her a princess. The hours passed and she finally walked out of her room and Knuckles was waiting in the parking. '' S'about time BAT! '' he usually called Rouge Bat when she did abused of the time. '' Red..Shadow entrusted us to give Millie a makeover and a good day'' he sighed in response and opened them the doors of the car. Then drove to the biggest mall around and Rouge pulled Millie along. '' Uh!? '' she seemed surprised to be dragged in so many stores and trying so much things. Her who usually was working in her lab and workshop was actually shopping for once. And with a girl friend.


	8. Chapter 8

A tragedy under the Moonlight

In the suit that was reserved for her, Millie was impatiently trying to find what would be the best things to wear. Then Rouge finally entered holding a river of diamonds. '' Here the final touch. And Shadow kind of forced me on this one ...else i wouldn't have brought it to you '' She chuckled nervously and placed it around of Millie's neck lifting up the blond's hair. '' now let's proceed with the hair. After a few attempt she braided her hair in a french style leaving a blond cascade on her left shoulder and her fringe at the same side of her face. Then applyed a violet powder over the blond's eyelids and a paler lipstick. '' see? You're stunning.'' said the bat who wasn't ready at all for the ball. Then picked a long sparkling violet dress with a pair of black laced high heels. Millie had never walked with these felt at first uncomfortable with those but sat down and waited for Rouge's Signal. '' Lady's leçon. A lady always make her entrance in time. This mean ?'' she shook her head confused. '' it means you can make them wait and you'll steal all the attention'' the blonde chuckled and Rouge knew she was doing a great job. Her best friend's sweetheard had fun.

On her side after all the preparation, the bat curled her hair and wore a Red sparking dress to attract the attention as well and match Millie like a sister. And completed her set with a lace mask to add a little mystery for Red. Then time came for the two girls to walk out of the room and wait atop the stairs. All the others downstrairs in the ballroom looked at them and whispers could be heard. Then Shadow appeared before the stairs waiting for Millie to come down. Rouge held her hand to make sure she wouldn't trip and Knuckles joined Shadow to wait for their partners. Amy was in a corner of the room bothering Sonic and this and that. Which was simply ignoring her when he noticed how Millie looked astonishing. Two days ago she was still his little buddy and now she looked like a princess. His heart raced and he froze. He had never looked at her this way. It was a great surprise to see how feminine she could be until he saw Shadow holding her hand. Everone was getting ready on the dance floor. The first dance would be a Waltz. Meanwhile at the other side of the was boiling inside. Sonic wasn't looking at her but he was starring at Millie and Shadow. She caught his attention. Why did that bitch had to get his attention ? That was Amy's toughts at the moment. She had to find a way to get rid of her somehow... The pink hedgehog wore and peach dress with a flower crown made by Cream herself. And as a final touch her neck was ornated with white pearls. But Rouge and Millie stole the stage for her. The more she looked at them the more she got jealous.

Later that night...

Millie took a break o the balcony of the hotel and leaned over the ledge and looked toward the horizon. She was having a good time and was truly enjoying the moment. The dances were sublimes and all the people. Then Sonic came at her side and leaned his back at the ledge giving her a seductive smile. '' I have never seen you so happy. You are quite beautiful tonight Millie...i can't believe that a couple of days ago you were still my little buddy and now ..Wow..'' She blushed and took a step back. '' T-thank you Sonic. This means a lot to me tonight..'' she was happy and yet felt awkward. '' did you came with someone ?'' she asked shyly hoping the answer would be yes. Then he shooked his head and took a step toward her. A second later their hands were touching on the ledge and her cheeks were now painted rose red. '' Sonic please.. '' he looked at her with a puzzled expression. '' what? .. have you never tought it could be possible? '' She had a tear running her cheek and pushed him away. '' you could have had a chance in the past but you never noticed me nor the signs and i was sending...'' and as she finished her sentence their lips were locked together and he leaned her downward. The ambiance was that of a romantic movie and to complete the scene some shooting star ran across the sky.

What Sonic nor Millie were expecting was they had a few witnesses over the scene. Spying on the move the blue hero did. Shadow bursted out along with Amy.

'' Just what the fuck is this ? I gave you everything...'' he yelled at the vixen who feel on the floor bursting into tears. Sonic tried to speak but got hit by a chaos spear and flied a few meters away.

'' Not NOW FAKER!'' he looked back at Millie. '' How could you do this..? after all i did? I hoped you loved me ... all the signs ! All the gestures... i tought you loved me ?! I was a FOOL! '' then he bursted away in a big flash. He was gone and the vixen's heart was broken. Then a second later she lifted her gaze and got smashed by a huge hammer in the guts. It was Amy. Her eyes were blood red and her face. She never had such a scary expression. It was as if she was possessed. Then when she tried to hit her again a blue flash came in between the hammer and Millie. '' please don't hurt her...she is not responsible..'' Amy boiled even more .'' Sure ! Protect her, self Sacrifice ..you damn hero!..'' she threw her hammer away. He hugged her and the pink one pushed him away. '' You never loved me back.. Never..and now this ?'' she asked enraged. He held her tight and looked at Millie to tell her to go away before she snap back to reality. The blond one ran through the ballroom avoiding everyone and left her diamonds , shoes and other accessories behind. She even undid her hair and ripped off the dress. Running with only her under garments on. Her make up running down her cheeks. It was one of the worst time she ever had. The pain from the hammer strike was still present into her. To the point she sat in the grass and felt a warm leak in between her tighs. It was blood. Her blood running in the grass and she dropped unconscious at the sight.

Silent night...she fell. Raging and Blazing feelings. Cold heart broken and a mirror shattered.


	9. Chapter 9

A thorn and a petal.

It was around midnight and a certain green punk roamed the park. He spat in a trash bin and held a brown paper bag. He had a bottle into it. Singing some pirate songs he learned in a couple of movies. He was stucked in Mobius and not dear Moebius he had to deal with it. And he would drink it tonight. None of the Sonic club was around to kill his buzz and the Dark were all busy too. No one to entertain the poor Scourge. Then his with his blurry vision he noticed something. Someone was lying down in the grass and he walked to it and sat by and lighted up a cigarette. '' Hum.. Hi there , nice view eh? '' being polite wasn't his Mojo but he tried. Scourge had nothing to do. The city was dead tonight and blowing up something wouldn't change a damn. Then he looked over the one in the grass and noticed it was the lady of the bar. And she was in a bad shape. She was bleeding. '' Wait bleeding..? !? Dafuq ?! '' he asked himself outloud. She was struggling to breath lyied down and the green punk grabbed her and ran toward the hospital. He did not wanted to be taken responsible for that. On his way he forgot his cigarette pack and didn't cared. She was beautiful and yet didn't feared him. A first time in Mobius. Except for the bat who double crossed him and Sally. Who he always avoided mentionning her name without he finally arrived at the hospital the nurses swarmed around of him and grabbed the unconscious vixen and layed her over a bed and ran through a corridor. They would be the one saving her. He tought and spat in the nearest bin he found. Then one of the hospital personal poked his shoulder and asked him if he had found her like this. What did happen ect... the green punk having no idea explained the whole circumstances and pulled out his cellphone and called a certain black Hedgehog. Also pushed away the nurse trying to prevent him from using his phone.

''Hey Shadz ! Its me...Scourge ...YES ! Dang you're slow tonight...'' and he kept talking while on the other side Shadow wasn't listening at the green punk was damn too proud. He had saved the chick and maybe she would be his for at least a ride.'' Shadz! Fuck man listen. No i know you don't Care.. but the Chick! Ya from the Bar! ...Yes! Dude she was like Total knocked out in the grass all bleeding and shit! Hehe! I'm like a Fucking Hero! Ahahaha dude she'll owe me a ride or a head for that ! '' He said on the most vulgar tone almost yelling through the phone enraging the personals and the security from the hospital. He even pointed his finger at someone as if it was a gun and ''shot'' Bang..! he muttered to himself.'' i could Kill you! '' he yelled at the nurse forgetting his phone call and shove the phone into his pocket. '' Oh bitch, just gimme a call when she wakes up. I'll do like I don't know..i have shits to do'' and then the vulgar one left the building totally forgotten what he was previously doing before finding the Chick of the bar as he always mentionned her. A couple of hours later the punk ended up squatting Shadow's appartement bursting through the front door and crashed on the couch.

The Black hedgehog was pissed at the phone call and tried to contain himself. '' Keep calm... you don't have to interfere anymore...'' then had another phone call from the hospital and he volonteered to be her care taker. He felt a burning rage inside of himself and threw his cell phone at his kitchen wall. The device was now broken in hundreds of pieces. No one would call him ever again. He wanted to be alone. His rival and the one he loved. Why of all Mobius he had to suffer this. The dark male crossed his arms and began to hoover with his skates and tryied to focus on himself ignoring the surrounding. The meditation techniques Silver tought him would come in handy for once.

(to be continued. )

Authors note: the whole fiction need to be edited i know. Grammar ect... but don't worry i'll try to make it happen and also to continue the story. My pc is acting up a lot. (hope it can be fixed.. ) so til next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Crushed heart and bleeding Funk!

After a moment ,

He had no idea how long he spent in a trance . Meditating the black Hedgehog heard a cracking noise in the corridor and hideous laugher. The green punk was coming his way breaking things and laughing.

A loud cracking noise could be heard at the front door and here he was. '' _please...not now.._'' he tought. It wasn't the right timming for company. Especially not his rival's other version from a twisted dimension. He emitted a sigh and slapped himself. He simply couldn't believe it. Was a moment alone too much asked ? Apparently yes it was. He walked toward the living room where he saw the green one laying on the couch and drooling on the cushion. A bottle of whiskey at the right hand and a pack of smokes in the left. Shadow looked at the knocked out one. He was disgusted by is manners. Whatever he touched would be disinffected of burned. He did not wanted to take any a flash he remembered Scourge's word about a chick ? ...a chick at the bar maybe? Then he clicked. Millie was bleeding at the hospital ?! The anger ran quickly to into him like a flow of burning lava and he slapped Scourge to wake him up. '' OUCH!? DAFUQ MAN? '' then sought Shadow's burning glare. '' What man? Why are you waking me up? '' he asked to see the black Hedgehog getting even angrier.

'' You said.. she was bleeding?'' he asked on a cold tone. To see Scourge nodding. '' why do you even care? Its not like you SHAWDOW! Care about anyone else than your dead friend Maria! '' then Shadow punched him and grabbed the green one he threw outside of his appartement and blocked the door entry. '' Fiiiiiiiiinnneeee ! Be like that ! But that one change anything dude! '' he shoutted and looked at the neighboors walking outside to eavesdrop. '' oh about that ...its just a couple arguing nothing much '' and he winked giving a thumbs up just to confuse everyone around. If he couldn't crash at Shadow's he'll go at Sonic?...Ahhh heck no. He'd crash at Red's place. Because at least Rouge would be there. The green hedgehog made sure he'd at least punch trough Shad'z mailbox and break it and started walking and off course not calling them anyway. They'll have to deal with it.

At the other side of the town.

Millie was in a critical state. The blood loss at weakened her vital functions and she was resting in a coma. The Doctors did what they could to save her and so far no knew if she'd make it or not. The vixen's body was maintained by various tubes and machines. A man entered the room , the room that had just saved her with a complex surgery. '' Oh why did you had to be on my surgery table...? and where are your pesky idiotic little friends and blue moronic hero this time ?'' the man laughed quietly. He took a seat next to her. He had saved her life. He who was once their enemy had become useful to society. Holding her file he oppened it and checked inside whose number should be called in an emergency case to know who to blame for not being here. And realised who was her caretaker. Shadow Robotnik. The man smirked at the tought that the rogue anti-hero who tried to save the planet he so despised wasn't here to do a simple task. Take care of a sick person. Noises could be heard from the corridor and someoned penetrated the room. The man looked over his shoulder and saw him. The blue blur himself finally dared to show up.'' Ho Ho Ho! That's how your little click take care of themselves when i'm off from evil business? '' Sonic froze at the tought that Eggman was in the same room as Millie.'' get away from her Eggman! '' Eggman chuckled and slapped his tigh. '' how many times have we done this old friend ?


	11. Chapter 11

Mending hearts with broken tools.

The next morning after the disaster at the ball.

Shadow woke up on the couch. The green idiot had messed up his appartement and he was in a terrible mood. The coffee machine wouldn't work and his whole appartement was terrible to look at. The neighboors were already spreading rumors about him. What a joy at the morning, especially after a disastrous evening. The broken phone at teh other side of the room reminded him of the heavy responsability over his shoulders. He would at least show he's still alive and would resign from it. At least he would have do it properly. He sat and heard his landline picked up the phone to hear the voice of Eggman. All the details about Millie and her condition. He felt like a cunt but was still holding a grudge for last night. He still needed to see her again at least one time. He made his mind up and headed for the hospital in a snap of fingers and a flash of light. What he didn't expected was the critical condition in which he'd find her. But meanwhile at the other side of the town the alabaster bat was stucked with the green moron. '' Get off my table you creep. This is pure marble you jerk and you might break something'' she yelled at him furiously while off course he didn't listened and drank a whole six pack of beer cans while pretending he was listening know how much she hated that. '' pff gimme a break, Shadz already kicked me out don't be a bitch. I'm a homeless in this fucked dimension..'' she sighed and kicked him off the table. '' then do something out of you damn arse and you won't be a homeless '' off course it pissed him off , he was a king after all and now. Not much of a peasent. '' why does everyone here tell me to do something when y'all hate me. Don't you think it's a tad unfair ? '' he wasn't placed to talk about what's fair and what's not but. Evil guys don't really change after all. '' Eggman dosen't hate you and...get a job. '' she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. '' i'm sure Red could help you with that. He's really kind hearted now a days '' and the conversation wen't on and on...Poor Red , without knowing he'd have to deal with Scourge. Just because she'd ask him to. Speaking of which spent the night on teh sidewalk along with Sonic until both got hungry and walked to a restaurant and had a breakfast. '' Y'know Red , i really don't know what to do with all of this...'' he nodded and looked at his vibrating phone. '' oh i need to get this . Just hold on '' the blue shrugged and waited. '' Mornin' Sunshi...what? Really? Awww comon love...do i really need to ? Awww fine... but only because you're the one asking..'' he hung up and weird expression appeared on his face. ''what's up bud? You seems troubled or something..'' he didn't mean to know the whole story but Red began to explain and the conversation went on and on. Sonic wanted to escape this moment of awkwardness talking about trying to manage Scourge. Hoping for a miracle Silver showed up for brunch along with Blaze and he waved at them hoping they would shut him up. Then it happened. Shadow was along with them. His heart stopped for an instant feeling how cold the dining room felt. They all sat around the same table and it was silent. No one dared to speak at first. Silver broke the silence to ease the tension. '' Hum.. I think we should at least order don't you? Also you guys are known rivals but ...you should at least act in a proper and civile way on this one and solve this out..'' Blaze and Red swallowed their own salivas and looked away. He had broke the silence and did bring that up. This couldn't end up very well. At least the waiters noticed the tension and asked them to politely leave before anything bad happens. Once outside they gathered in a circle and again , silence. Shadow groaned and simply left them without a single word. Just as they were about to leave ... Eggman appeared along with Rouge and Scourge. But why did all the bad news had to happen in a single day. The whole band was crumbling Eggman greeted them politely and even invited them to his lair thinking they should try to discuss about Millie's situation and Shadow would be here to put an end to that conflict.


End file.
